Porkbun Dreams
by sakura-fai
Summary: A Porkbun's POV, Another Yuuko?, and the gang reading about themselves in their own manga? Attacking army of mosquitoes? Yep! You'll read about this and MORE in this fanfic! Note Lots of cliffhangers and this is my 1st fanfic, so it may not be that good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tsubasa characters. Wahh! I wish I did though! LOL **

**Note: This is my 1st story that I've ever written on fanfiction before so this may turn out to be a retarded story. **

**P.S. If you want to, can you give me some tips on writing a good story. Also, please review! I don't care if it's bad or not. I just want to know how I did! Thanks! Enjoy! (If you can) This mostly based on Mokona's point of view.**

"G'night, Moko-chan!" Sakura-chan said softly.

"G'night! Sakura!" replied Mokona in his usual cheery voice.

Then, the white Mokona told the black Mokona at Yuko's house, "G'night!"

After that, he immediately fell asleep. (Sorry! But correct me if I'm wrong about this!) As Mokona snored in his sleep SOFTLY he began to dream…………………………..

He dreamed of teasing Kuro-pu with Fai, stealing Kuro-pu's food, and getting him real angry. It was fun watching him try to catch up to Mokona and Fai while clinging to its life. It be better if the black Mokona was here with him and playing their little "harmless" pranks on Kuro-pu. Then, they can get away with it so easily too!

Now, he was getting hungry because for dinner Kuro-pu didn't eat much and ate his meal real quick so the "white pork bun" could steal his food. He was dreaming of his favorite kind of foods. When he sensed a powerful wave of magic. It was like the same kind of power from Sakura's feathers.

"Mekyo!"

Then, the power suddenly passed. Mokona couldn't sense it anymore so he fell asleep again.

The power came 4 more times again that night but no one was awake. And every time he fell asleep again. He slept peacefully when he heard it………………………….

_The high-pitched scream that sounded girl-like scream. _

**? Was it good? Please tell me in your reviews! It's pretty short though**. **I have writer's block though. Sorry! I'll try to update soon so keep your eyes open!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Does anyone know what sex Mokona is? I don't but it's so easy to say it is a guy. I don't know why. Maybe because of habit? Anyway, here's chapter 2. Oh! And thank you for all the reviews out there. Thank you! It helped me keep on writing. LoL I'm talking too much. But I hope this chapter is as long as you want it to be! **

Everyone quickly rushed to Sakura's room especially Syaoran who got there first.

Mokona laughed at how caring he was. It wasn't supposed to be mean except that it was too sweet and it was funny how that a scream would mean Sakura was in trouble.

So Mokona quickly told them to hush because Sakura was too sleeping and to talk out in the living room of the apartment they rented since there was 2 feathers here and that they wanted to stay in one place for ALITTLE while but not for too long.

Fai spoke asked first, "Whose scream was that if it wasn't Sakura's?"

Mokona, now on top of Kuropu's head annoying him, was about to say something when the same scream was heard which cut him off.

The scream came from outside. So everyone rushed out (well, Mokona was just holding on Kuropu's clothes for dear life) and stopped the second they saw what was screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL!" exclaimed Kurogane loud enough to be heard from the screaming.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Fai was laughing so hard at what he was seeing. Not believing what he was seeing.

Syaoran was standing there gaping mouth wide open at the scene he was seeing.

Mokona? Well, it was laughing so hard he almost fell off Kuropu's head.

Because there in the middle of the lawn was a parrot that thought a lawn mower was alive and was going to attack it. When the owner of the lawn mower came out and was so surprised at what he saw. She quickly recovered and rushed over to shut the machine down.

By the time, the machine was turned off. The parrot was missing some of it's tail feathers.

Even if the machine was turned off, the parrot was still yelling its head off.

When the pet owner came by and saw what happened to his parrot. He was completely shocked!

What was the most surprising thing of all was that the gang had met him before…

**What do you think? Was it good? Review! I'm sorry if this offended some of the bird lovers out there. It's just that this was all I could think of when I wrote this. I'm updating soon! Was this chapter a bit longer than the last one I wrote? Again, Review! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for all of those who reviewed! If you haven't though, please REVIEW! Heehee! I have a question for those who are reading this. I received a review about how this story has been just randomness. And I've been wondering if it is. So will you guys tell me? I don't care about if it sounds mean or not. I just want to know the truth. Also, I hope this story isn't like randomness too. Uh oh, I'm being weird again. Sorry! Now…I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TSUBASA CHARCTERS. Too bad because I want to!**

"Ryuu-ou?" Syaoran gasped not knowing if this was the one he met in the country of Outo or someone else that shares the same soul.

As soon as he said it though, he immediately thought that it was just someone with the same soul. Until, Ryuu-ou turned and said in surprise.

"Little Puppy!" exclaimed Ryuu-ou "Didn't think you'd come to Contra!"

"Where?" Syaoran asked.

"My…." Ryuu-ou couldn't finish then because right then…

"Mekyo!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Where is it Mokona?" Syaoran asked.

"Mokona sense it but it's hard to tell if it's close or not. It keeps on moving!" Mokona said while shaking its head sadly.

"Moving? How?" Syoaran was going to say more when. There!

Right above the apartment that the "gang" was staying at was a person holding the feather. It was hard to see who it was because the person was hidden behind a mask that was hard to tell who it was.

Then, the person suddenly disappeared.

"Eh? Where did he/she go?" The whole thought aloud when they saw what happened.

Mokona had a weird feeling that somehow…someway…he meet that person before…

While he was thinking, the rest of the group was deep in thought and discussing whom that was and where did he/she go?

They were in complete silence when Ryuu-ou spoke up "So, why are you here?" Then he flushed red when he asked "Do you guys have the right clothes besides your pajamas?"

All of them except for Mokona looked down at what they were wearing. Sure enough, they were all wearing they're nightclothes. Laughing as almost everyone flushed a deep pink, (except for Fai who didn't care and Kurogane who was turning his head but was pretty sure blushing) Mokona didn't noticed when something grabbed him…

**Is this a cliffhanger or what? I want to thank you all the people that reviewed my story. THANK YOU! You guys encouraged me to go on and not just quit. Hahaha! **

**Oh, I would also like to thank estela-jem for giving me the name of this country when I had….**_ country block._** Haha! Well Bye! And…._REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahahaha! I've received a lot of email/reviews about it evil to have a cliffy. Well, I have to warn you that I LOVE CLIFFYS. It keeps the suspense going and it's fun. Hahaha! I know I'm feeling evil right now so…. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A CLIFFY! LOL! O.k. Enough babbling. Forward March!**

**Disclaimer: Wahh! I want to own the characters from Tsubasa but sadly I don't. **

**ANOTHER WARNING: I'M FEELING WEIRED TODAY SO THIS MAY BE A WEIRD CHAPTER!**

"Kurogane!" Mokona scowled as he tilted his head back to see who grabbed him by the ears. "That hurts!"

"Stop laughing you white pork bun!" he yelled.

"Aww, Kuro-puu, Mokona just thinks we look funny out in the streets with our night clothes on." Fai answered.

"Tch. Just because that thing doesn't have clothes on doesn't mean it can laugh at us. It's not that normal looking either." Kurogane grumbled.

"Mokona is Mokona! Mokona is not a thing!" Mokona retorted.

"So, are you guys hungry? I'm making breakfast right now if you like some… Well, that was before all this happened." Ryuu-ou said as he gestured to the mess the lawnmower and his parrot made.

Meanwhile…

While they were talking the lady who owned the lawnmower went home to put back the "monster that was attacking the parrot" and was muttering something about "This must be a dream…"

Back to the group…

"Sure! But is it okay if we change first?" Fai replied while the rest of the group thought about it.

"Yeah…you guys should. Not many people around here walk outside dressed the way you guys are. Meet me back at my house after. My house is over there." Ryuu-ou pointed to a white two-story house made out of bricks that had a satellite dish on top.

"We'll meet you there when we're done changing." Syoaran replied as he walked back to the apartment where they were staying.

At Ryuu-ou's house

"Did you know who that person who was holding a feather on top of the building was?" Syoaran asked Ryuu-ou.

"Hmm? Where? When?" Ryuu-ou asked.

"When you were going to say something, but got cut off..." Syoaran replied.

"You mean the person on the roof of your apartment? That was..."

Hahahahaha! I told you that this chapter will be a cliffy and I succeeded! Yay! …Um…Right…O.k.…. Well, I'm going to try to make the next chapter normal if that's possible. Bye!

P.S. _PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

ELLO MOTO! LOL! Its what I say to my friends. Sorry! I feel so hyper and so peppy today. I was wondering that would it be o.k. if I talk about my school life sometimes. Please tell me by sending a message or reviewing. It doesn't matter which one. BUT! Please REVIEW about the story! THANK YOU! This chapter WILL have a crossover with _TAINTED MEMORIES. _Also, I may want to do a crossover with other authors. It may include you. I want to have fun with crossover. Never did one but this will be the only time I'll do one. …. Well, maybe. It depends on the mood. O.k. enough chit chat. On with the story! P.S. Sorry! But the previously thing was for fun. LOL! Also, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer.

_NOTE! __THIS CONTAINS A CROSSOVER WITH TAINTED MEMORIES! _

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN EMIRI EITHER.

_Previously on Porkbun Dreams: We left off when Ryuu-ou was going to say who the person on the apartment was "That person was…_

Yuko Ichihara" he said.

"Yuko!" Fai, Syaoran, and Sakura exclaimed.

"THAT DAMN WITCH!" Kurogane yelled.

Mokona though was confused. "Mokona just talked to Yuko yesterday and Yuko and Mokona was still in Tokyo!"

"You know her? She usually keeps to herself and she never traveled out of this country." Ryuu-ou asked.

Suddenly, the group figured it out…could it be the same soul but a different person? They thought about this for a while when they heard a sharp screech outside.

They all hurried outside where they saw a. …(Shall I end it here? Heehee!)

…A black car in the bushes. "How do you drive this thing?" They heard the driver cry while she got out.

To the group's surprise and to the driver's too…(or shall I end it here?)

"Emiri!" Fai, Mokona, Sakura, Syaoran yelled in surprise. Kurogane wasn't so pleased though.

"Fai! Syaoran! Sakura! Kuro-puppy! Mokona! How's it going?" Emiri cried.

"Who are you? And do you know Little-puppy?" Ryuu-ou asked REAL confused. (Who wouldn't be if you didn't know what was going on?)

"This is Emiri who is from Chaleem and Emiri this is Ryuu-ou where we met at the country of Oto and he also lives here in Cantra." Fai said introducing both of them.

"Hi! I'm Emiri. Pleased to meet you." She greeted Ryuu-ou. "Anyways, (as she turned to the group) where are you guys staying now?"

"At our apartment. You?" Fai answered.

"Umm…I just got here and…she glanced around nervously I need a place to stay."

"Oh? Why don't you stay at our apartment for a while?" Sakura answered.

"Thanks! But…is it o.k. with the rest of you guys?" Emiri asked.

"It's o.k. with me. " Fai, Syaoran, and Mokona agreed.

"What about you Kuro-puppy?" Fai asked.

"Tch. Maybe if she stops calling me a puppy." He growled.

"No problem! Big-puppy!" Emiri replied.

(Umm…you can probably imagine what happened next…)

"Ahh! Help! Big Puppy's chasing me!" Emiri laughed while running away from Kurogane who was holding Sôhi.

"Come back here you stupid mage!" he yelled.

"Hahahaha!" she just laughed it off.

Fai then joined in while Sakura, Syaoran, and Ryuu-ou just watched.

What they all didn't know was that up on the roof…. SOMEONE was watching the groups', Emiri's, and Ryuu-ou's every move.

Planning…and plotting something against them….(NOW I shall end this chapter)

_To be continued…_

**YAY! I made this chapter A BIT longer than the others. Also, I ended it in I think a cliffy! I was stuck on the cliffy part and on what to do. Now…. drum roll _PLEASE REVIEW!_ SIGNING OFF……..**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to use lines and P.O.V.s since I don't want it to be too confusing. Oh! I'm sorry for not saying THANK YA! FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And…Thanks for the reviews for chapter 5. You guys said that I could put stuff about school here so…. I want to tell you about a friend of mine but I can't put her name here or she'll come after me trying to beat me up. LoL! So…the scariest thing about her is that she's (You may not want to read this!) afraid of gay guys and she thinks a gay guy is hitting on her mom. I mean…it doesn't even make sense if you think about it! Ok. TMI now on with the story… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Tsubasa. _Clamp does. If I did, I'll make everything funnier and less sadness.**

Emiri's P.O.V.

* * *

The morning sun shined through the window waking Emiri. 

"Yawn! Its morning already? I wonder if anyone else is up." She thought out loud.

She dressed and walked out to the living room finding everyone else up and in the living room seating and talking. Well, only Sakura and Syaoran were talking, while Fai was cooking breakfast. Then, she heard a shout.

"Not again! Get off of me you white mauju bun! I'm not food!!!!!!" Kuro-pu shouted.

… Hahahaha!!!!! Almost everyone laughed at the sight of Mokona clinging, and drooling all over Kurogane's shirt fast asleep and trying to get the whole thing by making its mouth bigger. (The only ones not laughing were Big puppy and Mokona)

"Mmmm…yummy noodles!" it cried.

Mokona's P.O.V.

* * *

"This is fun!" Mokona thought, "Everyone thinks I'm asleep! And the best part is only I can I let go when I want to and then I'll _pretend _to wake up!" (This is weird) 

So…it went on for about 15 mins, everyone laughing (even Syaoran and Sakura a little) because the sight was just too hysterical. Then, Fai, coming out of the kitchen, said it was time for breakfast. Then he saw Mokona and Kurogane and laughed at the sight of them.

"Breakfast?" Mokona thought, "I'll let go because I'm hungry!"

Mokona then let go and jumped up yelled, "Good Morning!"

Fai stopped laughing, smiled and said, " Good Morning Mokona! You're just in time for breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" Mokona acting surprised when it wasn't, "Yay! I'm hungry!"

"Pretty soon YOU'LL be breakfast if you don't stop dreaming that I'm food!" Kurogane growled.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Aww! C'mon! Kuro-puppy! Mokona here was just dreaming. Right Mokona?" asked Emiri.

"Yep! That's right! You can't hurt me for dreaming!" Mokona replied.

"STOP CALLING ME A PUPPY!!!! It's Kurogane!!!! And you! Porkbun, Shut up and stop drooling all over my clothes!"

But, Mokona and everyone else except, Kurogane and Emiri, already went to eat breakfast.

Normal View (in the living room)

* * *

"Stupidness is so hard to fix…" Emiri sighed. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUPID!" Kurogane yelled.

Emiri just ignored him and went to the dining room where everyone else was sitting.

She sat next to Sakura when Kurogane came in.

"Finally decided you were hungry Kuro-pu?" Emiri asked.

Kurogane said nothing and sat next to Fai. After everything was settled they all ate toast, eggs, bacon, and drank orange juice.

While they were eating and discussing how they were going to search for the feather, the doorbell rang.

_Ding-dong… Ding-Dong…_

"Who's that?" everyone wondered while going to the door. When they opened it…they were surprised at what they found at the door.

Cause in the doorway, there stood a man gasping and saying, "They're after me. Please help me! I need water too!"

Then there was a rumble and when the gang, Emiri, and the guy looked up.

They all saw an interesting sight…

Stuff and Things I Want to Say

* * *

**Hey! I think I made the stupid part a bit like _Fruits Baskets_. Maybe because I'm been reading it a lot lately. Please Review! I want to know if you like the P.O.V.'s and the lines. I need your opinion because it helps the story A LOT! So…REVIEW!!!!!!!! –Sakura-fai**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to give special thanks to _estela-jem_, _hyuu92_, and finally, _CLAMP-yuko_. You guys read every chapter and reviewed, THANKS! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I was too busy. Plus, I didn't know what to write next. **

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns _Tsubasa _not me. TT  **

There in the middle of the street was a woman that looked like Yuko holding Sakura's feather. Behind her was a group of mosquitoes ready to attack. They looked sinister for they were hungry for some human blood and had not eaten for a couple of days.

Mokona noticed that the mosquitoes were waiting for a signal of some sort and were fighting hard to fight the urge to charge and attack any unfortunate victim's skin. The worst damage they could do was itchy skin and maybe malaria, but I doubt it could be that dangerous.

The guy saw the pests and the witch and quickly covered behind Kurogane. Kurogane noticed but didn't say anything at the moment, surprised at what was before him. The rest of the group just stared, not knowing whether to go back inside or do something about this.

The woman saw the man go cowering behind Kurogane but didn't say anything. Instead she concentrated on Sakura and asked, "Is this your feather?"

Sakura was a bit startled but she just nodded. The woman then apologized for not introducing herself. "My name is Yuko."

Fye being as friendly as he is introduced all of them. "My name is long so you can just call me Fai. The one that the feather you are holding belongs to Sakura-chan. The boy next to her is Syoaran-kun. The little animal's name (is that right?) is Mokona. The mean looking guy is Kuropi, and the other girl… "It's Kurogane!" shouted Kuro-pi. " Is Emiri" finished the mage after he was **rudely **interrupted.

"What about that guy?" Yuko asked nodding toward the guy behind Kurogane. By now, Kurogane was irritated with the guy and just pushed him forward toward Yuko. Yuko studied him for a moment before the guy ran away.

"I don't know if that man was scared of me or the insects." Yuko said after the stranger ran away. She then did a flicked her hand and all the mosquitoes went away. They turned out to be holograms.

She walked toward Sakura and spoke. "If this feather is yours, then you'll have to pay a price. Getting this feather and keeping it until I found the owner was not easy as it looks. There was always someone who was willing to buy it from me and the offers were tempting too. You should've heard the amounts, so I expect your offer to be better."

Kurogane just groaned and complained that even if it was the same soul, but a different person, that witch still wants a price for everything.

"What is the price?" Sakura asked.

"To be able to travel to a specific time and dimension. That is my price." Yuko answered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, or any of us for that matter, but we do know someone that can." Sakura replied.

"…If you can take me to her or have a way to talk to her then I'll give you the feather, but if you don't, the deal is off and I'll give someone else who is interested in this feather." (Same souls could mean about the same attitude right?)

"Alright, but let's go in first." Sakura said as the others followed her.

Yuko wondered if these were the same people as the ones her friend talked about. If so, why are they real and why can I talk to them? While she was lost in thought, she didn't notice her manga that dropped out of her pocket. Kurogane noticed and quickly put it in his pocket. He'll study it later and he knew that he just saw the princess and the kid holding her on the cover. Everyone sat in the living room. Sakura and Syoaran on one coach, Emiri, Fai, Kurogane on the other. Mokona sat on the armband while Yuko sat in the armchair.

"You said I could talk to someone that has the ability to time travel. Where is she?" Yuko said impatiently and coldly. (Isn't she a nice person?)

The jewel on Mokona's forehead shone and Yuko, the space-time witch, appeared.

"Ah...Mokona! What's up?" asked Yuko. Then noticing the other Yuko, directed her questions to her while secretly laughing at the shock on the others face. "Is your name Yuko too? What is your wish and are you willing to pay a price?"

Recovering from her shock at seeing another person looking exactly like her except for the clothes and sounding and having the same name as herself. "Yes, my name is Yuko, the same as yours. My wish is to be able to travel to different worlds and see new things. I am also willing to pay any price." Yuko answered back.

While they were discussing the deal, the others returned to their own rooms. Emiri had to go back to her own world so after some good byes she left.

_Knock Knock _"Hey kid! Can you read this?" Kurogane said walking to Syoaran and throwing him the book.

Syoaran looked up from his reading just in time to catch the book. He was used to Kurogane being so impolite. He looked to see what language the book was written and was startled to see him holding the princess! "What? What is this?" he asked stunned.

"I don't know but it dropped out of that damn woman's pocket." Replied Kurogane "So can you read it?"

"Yes, and it looks like it's about us at the beginning of our journey. Well, my part that is. Is this you Kurogane-san?" Syoaran asked while pointing to the picture of Kurogane killing the assassins on the rooftops in the country of Japan. (If you haven't figured it out yet, the manga is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (TRC) vol. 1)

Kurogane walked over to look and was freaked out seeing himself in the book, but asked calmly to Syoaran what the speech bubbles were saying. As Syoaran read out loud what it said, Kurogane remembered that the words were about the same to what he said to Tomoyo-hime. After the teenager read what the book read, he turned the page to find Fai's world and what happened the night the mage left his country. He called the ninja over to show him and read what it said out loud.

Leaving the room and coming back later with the mage, the bully asked the wizard to explain why he put Ashura-o, his king, to sleep and other questions.

Fai not knowing what to do was relieved at who he saw at the door wearing a confused expression on her face.

_

* * *

**Yay! Another cliffy! Well, I'll post another chapter soon because I'll already owe you for not writing for so long. Anyways, review! I love to know what you think about this chapter and any tips, corrections, and grammar mistakes. Till next time! –Sakura-fai**_


	8. Chapter 8

_I decided to not skip lines because it takes too much space, but it makes the chapters longer! So ha! Anyways, I'm going to end this soon since I have no idea what to do after all my ideas run out. I'll tell you when it's done. Don't know if I want a cliffy in this chapter too. Guess you'll have to read to find out! ;) _

**Disclaimer: ****I'm bad at drawing and telling a story with pictures so no, I don't own TRC. **

Yuuko, finished with the deal with the space-time witch, heard yelling and angry footsteps and wondered what it was about. She was about to go in, but hesitated since it was not her room. She made up her mind when she heard the surprised and angry voices inside discussing about a certain manga that her friend let her borrow. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw the scene before her, but what made her confused was why the characters in the book looked exactly like the people reading it.

They all looked up to see Yuko before them standing in the doorway. Fai relived for the interruption and looking for a way to distract the other's attention to something else asked, "How did the meeting go?"

"Fine," Yuko responded icily striding swiftly to pick up the book, "How did you get this?! Also, why did you keep it?!?"

"It fell out of your pocket when you came in. You should take better care of your possessions" Kurogane answered.

"You're right, but I didn't think you would just pick it up and keep it! The least you could do was ask to borrow it. Besides, it's not mine and I have every right to sue you!" Yuko argued.

"If I asked to borrow it, you would ask for something in return. Also, if you did sue me, I can get the hell out of this country." The black-haired grownup explained.

"You can't because you need to retrieve all of the girl, Sakura's, feathers and I know another person that has one. So if you want to get that one, you'll best stay on my good side." Yuko finished with a smug smile and a triumph look on her face. _Ichihara-san was right. __This guy is so easy to pick on. I can get him to do whatever I want since he can't leave unless the whole group agrees to. _She thought.

"Damn you! You're lucky I can't hurt you!" the hot-tempered warrior shouted.

Sigh…"Why do you always pick a fight with everybody else around you? Although, it is funny to see you lose the arguments you get yourself into." Fay asked with the usual smile on his face.

"I shouldn't be hearing that from you, stupid mage!" Kurogane yelled. You could see the anger and fire in his devil red eyes and if you had good imagination, you could tell he resembles a cartoon boss ready to explode.

While the three were arguing, Syoaran slipped out of the room to see how Sakura-hime was doing. To his surprise, he couldn't find her! He looked in every room and around the outside of the apartment. Mokona was gone too! His guess was the two were with each other.

He quickly hurried back to his room, and told everyone, "The princess is gone with Mokona!"

"What?! How?" Fai exclaimed, "Are you sure she didn't go out to buy groceries?"

"I don't know! If so, why didn't she tell us?" the kid replied.

"No, she's looking for her feather along with the weird looking bunny you call Mokona. I told her who had it and she was determined to go out to get it herself since she wants to help out as much as possible." Yuko interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell us this before? Who has the feather?" Kurogane exclaimed while following the other two out the door.

"I thought you knew that she went out. A guy named Seishiro-san has it. " Yuko ran besides them feeling it was her fault for not asking the girl or the Porkbun if the others knew about it.

"Seishiro-san! He can't be the same! If he is, the princess is in danger!" the student cried desperately running as fast to get to the princess.

"Do you know him?" Yuko asked at the same time as Kurogane asked. "The girl was asleep when you met your teacher again in the country of Oto right?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid Princess doesn't know just how strong Seishiro-san is." The kid replied as he rounded a corner and saw something that made his stomach flip over.

Standing in the middle of a cloud of dust was the vampire hunter and a body in front of him.

"Sakura-hime!" Syoaran shouted. "What did you do to her Seishiro-san?"

"Ah…Hello Syoaran-kun. I guess it's true that we would meet again if you keep looking for the feather."

"What did you do to her?" the young swordsman repeated.

"I didn't do anything." The man replied, "The feather floated out of my hand and floated into the girl's heart. Then, she fell slowly to the floor and I couldn't catch her in time. Don't worry, she's not hurt."

Syoaran, still not sure and suspicious, scooped Sakura-chan into his arms while watching the hunter's movements. The one being watched just chuckled, "You're still the same, Syoaran. Perhaps, you have any information or seen any vampires during your journey?"

"No, and I may not want to tell you if I have heard or seen anything related to them." He replied while walking back the direction he came from. (They haven't been to Tokyo yet) "Let's go, we need to return the princess to the house." The others followed him until Fai noticed that a certain trickster wasn't with Sakura. "Where's Mokona? "

"The little weird creature you got from the space-time witch? It's over there with some baby turtles. Don't ask why, it just took off when he saw them." Seishiro pointed to a spot near the sea.

"Are you sure? I don't think Mokona will abandon Sakura-chan like that. If so, it must have a real good reason." Fai wondered.

They went over saw the baby turtles, but there was no sign of Mokona!

"This was the direction he went off to, but I guess he went off somewhere else." Seishiro shrugged. "I need to continue on my search since there's no sign of the vampire twins here. I hope we meet again, Syoaran." **(SPOILER! **If Clamp does make them meet again, I wonder what Seishiro-san's reaction would be when he finds out the Syoaran he knows and taught how to fight was a fake or does he already know?

The magic circle (Is it Yuko's?) appeared underneath him, swirling paths of light came up and surrounded him and in a flash, he was gone.

"Wow! This witch sure is busy! How many customers did she have?" Yuko exclaimed.

"Probably too many to count." Kurogane muttered.

"…Mokona isn't here in fact I think it's a long way form here. If it were, Mokona would have reacted to Seishiro-san's magical device since they're both from the same person. The roots are the same." Fai concluded.

"Maybe Mokona went back to the apartment after it saw Seishiro-san with the feather and Sakura-hime falling." Syoaran thought out loud. "Let's hurry and see."

They hurried back to the apartment, but when they got there all they could see was a mess. Everyone thought pretty much the same thing, "What the hell happened here!" They started looking for Mokona, but there was no sign of the creature.

"Looking for something or someone?"

_**Guess what! I found out that Mokona is afraid of manju buns and rice balls! Yes, I'm sorry, it's short, but don't blame me! I wanted a cliffy! Also, I ran out of ideas. Haha! Oh, I heard that they released the first disc of the TRC anime and it's dubbed. I think…not sure. Well, anyways, I said, I'll update soon and I did. I'll try to again and sooner. Well, review please! I need your opinions to improve! Aligato! (Thanks) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello! I don't really like this story anymore. THis is the end of this story! Sorry for having so much dialogue in my chapters. It's what I'm best at, and sorry for the long waits. Also, I apologize for writing past tense so much. Thank you for reviewing and taking the time to read the story. Hope you enjoy the last chapter! **_

"Looking for someone or something?" a deep voice asked from…under the sofa?

"Who are you?" Kurogane demanded, pulling out his sword. "What did you do to the little white thing? Show yourself!"

"Nothing, I _**AM**_ Mokona!" shouted the chirpy little creature jumping from the sofa to the angry ninja, "That was one of my 108 Super Secret Techniques: Voice Changer! Did I surprise you?"

"Why you little-" Kuro-pu was pissed off at the damn Porkbun. Here he was wondering where on earth the thing was and it shows up making a fool of him?!

"Haha, Kuro-pin, were you scared for the safety of Mokona?" the mage asked.

"Shut up! I wasn't scared! In fact, if I didn't need it to go back home, I wouldn't care at all what happens!"

Syoaran and Yuko were already used to the three fighting that frankly, they didn't care anymore. Syoaran quickly put Sakura down on the sofa and started cleaning up. Yuko helped and all the while was amazed at the huge mess the weird little creature made. Syoaran was glad Mokona didn't make as huge a mess as last time; sweat dropping at the memory.

"How did that little thing make such a big mess?" Yuko asked Syoaran.

"Believe me, this isn't the best it can do." Not surprisingly, she could believe it and imagine a perfect picture it her mind.

After a few hours of fighting and cleaning 

"Mokona, do you know if they're anymore feathers in this world?" the boy directed the question to the bouncing rabbit.

"Nope, but can we stay for a few more days? Mokona has something to do!"

"…Alright, but only two days. We have to keep on traveling to find Sakura-hime's feathers."

"Don't worry! Two Days is plenty of time! I'll get started right away!" Mokona headed to the hallway leading to everyone's rooms. "Come on Kurogane!"

"I don't want to be part of whatever you're doing."

"Okay, but don't complain if your room is a bit messed up tonight."

"You better not have gone in there!" Kurogane quickly went to his room.

"…Syoaran-kun?" Sakura asked sleepily.

"Yes Hime?"

"What… happened? Where am I??"

"We returned another feather back you fell asleep. We're back at the apartment." Syoaran answered.

"Yuuko-san, did you ever give Sakura-chan's feather back?" Fai asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I forgot." She reached into her pocket and giving it to Sakura, "Here."

The feather went into her and fell asleep watching the new memory that the feather contained. Syoaran carefully carried her into her room, and stayed to watch over until she was awake.

Meanwhile, In Kurogane's room

"Alright, what do you want?" Kurogane gruffly asked

"I need your help in making a dress for Yuko." Mokona answered sweetly

"Hell no! I'm a ninja for goodness sakes! Do you expect me to sew?! Even if I did, I'm _**NOT**_ making a dress, especially for that bitch! Ask the princess or maybe that mage to do it!"

"I'm not asking you to make the dress. That would be a disaster! I just need you to get the materials."

"Why? Can't you go yourself?"

"Mokona and Sakura don't know how to drive."

"You can walk or take the bus."

"What if Sakura gets sleepy while we're out? Also, no one can protect her if something happens."

"You won't give up, will you?"

Mokona didn't answer, but instead bounce toward Sakura's room across the hall.

Kurogane decided to follow the…animal. The two discovered she was sleeping, and decided to wake her up later. They went back to Kurogane's room to discuss the subject on hand.

"What do you need?"

"That's what I need to ask Sakura. "

"Do you have any plan at all?"

"Of course not!"

'…This is going is going to be a loooong project', Kurogane signed to himself.

After a two crazy days…

"Wake up Kuro-pi!" Mokona shouted as loud as he can, which made the person he was talking to wake up with a start.

"WHAT?!"

"The dress is done, come look!"

"I don't care, just give it to her and get it over with."

Then Mokona just went away for a while. He wondered what the hell the little thing was thinking, but then he just went back to sleep.

"HERE it is!" Mokona came in to the room with a surprised looking Yuko.

"Where?"

"What Kurogane is wearing!" This comment made the men jump up startled at what he heard. He looked down and saw what he was wearing: a dress.

"WTF! (I don't feel like typing it.) How'd this get on me?"

"Uh...why is…" Yuko was stunned.

"He wouldn't wake up, so I decided to let him model it for us. Do you like it?" Mokona laughed at the two human's expression.

"Um...yes, it's beautiful."

"Sorry Big Puppy! Can you change into your regular clothes so that Yuuko can have it?"

He changed in two seconds and immediately handed the clothing to the woman and walked out of his room too embarrass to do talk.

"Thank you, Sakura and Mokona."

"Kurogane-san helped too." Sakura commented.

"Oh, I guess thanks to him too." She quickly dismissed it the last thank you, but he still heard it.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, Syoaran thinks we've stayed here too long and we still need to get my feathers back."

"Syoaran really cares for you, doesn't he?"

Sakura blushed. "He is very kind. I am thankful that he is so willing to help me, and I just wished that I can help more on this journey."

"You are helping. By smiling, and the little things you do. I'm sure that makes him and everyone else happy. Just do your best." Yuuko told her.

"Thank you Yuuko-san."

"I need to go home, I promise to be there tomorrow to say good bye so don't leaving without me saying it okay?"

"I'll tell everyone that. Don't worry!"

The next day

"Are you sure that's what she said? We need to leave soon." Syoaran asked the girl.

"Yes, she promised. Give her some time please. "

"Ah! There she is!" Fai shouted. "Over here!"

Yuuko saw them and hurried over. "Sorry I'm late!"

"WE were about to leave, so just hurry up and say good bye." the 'father' said rudely.

"Kurogane-san!" Syoaran exclaimed.

"It's alright. I was late, and Kurogane is mean. I couldn't find this for a long time." On her palm sat a perfect round, smooth rock with some words on it. Somehow, whenever someone read those words, the words would appear in their eyes the language that the person was able to read. That being true, the others had no trouble reading it. Which was a relief for Syoaran.

"I got it from somewhere, but I'm not saying where. ;) It's a goodbye present from me. I hope that you like it."

"Thank you very much!" everyone…including a grudging Kurogane said at the same time.

"Mokona Modoki! It's time to go! Ka Puu!" Mokona jumped into the air, his wings growing bigger and lifting them up in the sky.

Somewhere off in the city

"Look mommy! A balloon!" cried a small child. Pointing at where the travelers were.

Back to the Travelers

"It's time to go." Syoaran said.

"Bye! Thanks for everything Yuuko-san!" Sakura shouted below because they were already in the air.

"Your welcome! Take care! Good luck on the rest of your journey!"

Sakura gazed at the rock in her palm. Carved on it were the words, "No matter how many times you get broken up, always get back up and keep going."

Disclaimer: The last sentence was actually a copy on one of the pictures in the manga. So, it doesn't really belong to me, but to Clamp.

Peoople were saying it was arrupt, and I know it was but this is the way I could think of ending it. :( Sorry.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! This is the end of Porkbun Dreams. Thank you to those of you who stuck with this story from beginning to end! And to those who just read, Thank you! …Well, bye!


End file.
